


eldritch secrets

by putyournamehere



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Other, eldritch horrors just want to eat in peace but this stupid sexy red baby won't let them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyournamehere/pseuds/putyournamehere
Summary: Damien didn't care much for Oz. The guy was a nerd, always quiet and nervous, always having one foot on the brake instead of slamming the accelerator. Absolutely not the kind of guy Damien would ever go for.So when Oz starts getting close to Zoe, there was no reason for him to care, right?Right?
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	eldritch secrets

Damien was certain that he didn't care for Oz. Oz was the type of person to always have his foot on the brake, when Damien was always flooring the accelerator. They were completely incompatible, and that's not fucking metal at all. 

So Damien didn't pay much attention to Oz, really. They were always on each other's nerves, biting and barking and absolutely not flirting, thank you for your input Polly. He didn't notice the way they laughed with their entire body, or the feeling of their telepathic voice as it made its way into his mind. He definitely didn't notice the grate in that voice, the fire when Damien had royally pissed them off and they were on the attack, or how their gaze felt like white coals. 

He was very good at this not-noticing thing, see. It was called minding your own fucking business, which some people in this school could really learn a thing or two about. All of this means he definitely wasn't noticing how close Oz had become with Zoe. 

Zoe was a cool kid, even if she was obsessed with shipping her classmates together in a way that was strangely sexual yet also soft (and by god did he hate soft shit). It was always fun to watch her cause absolute torment and terror with one of her many, many mouths, including feeding on the sanity of other mortals. She was utterly chaotic, and Damien could appreciate that,

So why was she hanging out with Oz? Oz was the dorkiest loser in the entirety of Spooky High. How comes she could make them laugh so much? Where were they always going off to? Oz even occasionally left their band of merry losers at lunch to be with her, chatting and smiling in a way that made their eyes glow.

Of course, Damien didn't notice it. Because he was very good at not noticing things about Oz, and this was one of them. 

"Damien, stop wallowing." Vera said, her snakes hissing at him in her stead.

"Who the fuck said I'm wallowing?" Damien tore his eyes away from where Oz and Zoe were chatting happily on the other side of the cafeteria. 

"Oh! Is Damien getting sad bitch disease over Oz?" Polly grinned, bouncing over to where they were sitting. She laughed happily when Damien threw a knife straight through her body.

"I don't have sad bitch disease over anyone! What the fuck if your problem?" 

Vera sighed, clearly exasperated and ready to get back to her business endeavours. "Feel free to keep running away from your own emotions, so long as it doesn't interfere with any business we have. It wouldn't do to have you moping over your sad love when I need you to be silencing people."

"And by silencing you're definitely talking about murdering them, right?" said Polly, ignoring the way steam seemed to scream from Damien's head. 

"I'm not wallowing, I'm not moping, and I'm definitely not sad about fucking Oz!" Damien yelled. Thankfully, the cafeteria was loud enough and also used to Damien's outbursts that the unfortunate wording didn't make its way further than the table. 

"Fucking or no fucking Oz, what is it that's got you so worked up recently? You've been so bratty lately it's totally ruining my buzz." Polly said, fixing her focus on Damien. For someone who was high most of the time, she could really muster the focus when it came to meddling in people's love lives. 

Damien grumbled, trying to find something clever to say and coming up empty. Perhaps vague honest was the answer to this. "I'm just mad that Zoe of all people is spending all her time around that noob. What do they even have in common?"

Vera eyed him with amusement. "You mean apart from the fact that they're both eldritch horrors that existed long before the Ancient times?"

"I still don't think Oz is cool enough to be fear itself." Damien said. 

"Well they have done that weird thing where they look at you directly in the eye and sometimes it's like woah, I can see the end of all time and it's just nothing and then I see a million teeth and eyes. But that might also be the LSD I took." Polly added. 

Vera and Polly ended up going back on forth on whether seeing into the void of creation itself was really an effect of LSD, thankfully leaving Damien to eat is food in relative peace. All the while, he absolutely was not sneaking glances at Oz, chatting excitedly with Zoe and Brian. He especially did not notice when Oz looked over to him and waved. 

Damn. He really was a professional at this not-noticing business. 

* * *

The next day, Damien was keeping himself busy during gym class. Mostly by convincing Coach that yes, lighting people on fire was a form of extreme exercise. Do you see them run? It's absolutely 100% good for them! Mostly this was just distracting Coach from looking at the rest of the gym, which was also on fire. 

Eventually Damien snuck away into the locker room while everyone was busy cleaning up the destruction he has caused. Breathing a happy sigh, he revelled in the peace of the locker room until he inevitably got bored of it and returned to chaos. This was great, if peace could be given to him. This was not the case he realised, as a chill ran up his spine. His breathing hitched, and he felt a cold sweat come over him as he heart pumped furiously-

"Cut that shit out, Oz!" Damien yelled. 

Oz materialised out of the shadow where a light had burst. Damien could feel a rough chuckle run through his mind, which kind of reminded him of nails on chalkboard. It was kinda cute. 

"Sorry. Just felt like messing with you." Oz said, the corners of their eyes betraying their smile. 

Oz had become a lot more... relaxed around him, at least recently. Oz was quiet by nature, but they started playing pranks and being bolder in their interactions with Damien. It did funny things to Damien's heart, watching Oz become more comfortable and show more of their playful self. 

"Fuck you do," Damien huffed, "what the fuck do you even want?"

Oz cocked their head, his eyes looking more serious. "You've been acting weird."

"If you're talking about me escaping the fire, it's only because I plan on setting more fires elsewhere."

"That's not what I meant," Oz said, watching as Damien went to get dressed. "You've been acting weird around me. You keep watching me."

Damien froze for a second, before moving to act more casual, leaning against the bench pole. "Oz, buddy, you'd imagining this shit. Why the fuck would I be watching you?"

Oz thought for a second, before answering, "to get blackmail on me for Vera?"

Damien could definitely work with that. "Maybe. Maybe Vera wants to know what you get up to with your eldritch girlfriend."

"I-I don't- what?!" Oz spluttered, eyes widening and a distinct rosy colour taking over their usual shadowy face. Damien smirky delightedly, mostly to cover up the fact that he felt like he'd caught Oz red handed. Not that he'd care. He definitely did not care. 

"Hit a nerve, Ozzie?"

Oz managed to recover, glaring at Damien. "Zoe isn't my girlfriend. We just go to get lunch together."

"Lunch?" Damien echoed. 

"Yeah. Y'know, lunch we can actually eat?" Oz said. 

Come to think of it, he never did see Oz eat. Damien just kind of assumed they didn't need to eat, as the embodiment on fear. Do eldritch forms of human concepts need to eat? Apparently they do. 

"So what, you and Zoe go on a lunch date?" Damien scoffed. 

Oz regarded him for a moment. "If you're really that bothered about it, why don't you join us?"

"Uh. I mean. Sure?" Damien said, uncertainly. 

"You don't have to. It's just that you seemed so invested with what we do with our time. I wouldn't want Vera to kill you for not getting her blackmail material."

Oz was playing him like a fucking fiddle, but Damien sure as hell wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend time with Oz. "Fuck yeah, I'll join you. I don't give a shit."

Oz's eyes crinkled with a smile, "It's a date then." 

With that, Oz stepped back into the shadows, likely going to their next class, leaving Damien with his heart in his throat. A date then. Yep. Totally fine. He was totally, absolutely fine. 

Yep. 

* * *

That evening, Damien loitered outside the school bathrooms, trying to look effortlessly bored while scanning the school grounds. Dinner with Oz and Zoe? He didn't get what the big deal was. Why did they have to leave school every time to get food? They must be some kind of item. 

Damien was still thinking about it when a slightly slimy tentacle was waving in his face. "Helloooo, earth to Damien?" Zoe said cheerfully. Damien slapped the tentacle out of his face.

"Fuck off Zoe." Damien grumbled. 

"Still as grumpy as always." She grinned. Zoe stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet, watching him. Damien could almost see the fanfiction writing itself in her head, but before he could tell her to cut it out, Oz materialised next to him.

"Read to go?" they asked. The three of them made a move, Damien following Zoe and Oz. They chattered away as they walked, Damien not really taking note of where they were going until they reached the threshold between the human city and the monster city. 

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Damien asked, glancing around. He wasn't nervous. Just cautious. His dads would flay him if they knew he was revealing himself to humans without even tempting them to sin. 

"Why, you scared?" Zoe teased. 

"I'm not fucking scared! Fuck you!" he yelled, before calming down a little. "Oz said you were getting food though, right?"

Zoe's grin grew, along with the uneasiness in Damien's stomach. "What exactly do you think we eat, Damien?"

Damien thought about it briefly. The only time he had seen Zoe eat, it has been a Tupperware of human sanity. 

"Uh. You're... going to eat people?" Damien said blankly. 

Oz's laughter clawed through his mind. "Kind of? Zoe eats sanity and I consume the fear of mortals. I guess you can say we're going hunting?" 

Damien probably looked like a goldfish right now. Hunting? This would actually explain why they left together, if they were going to murder people. After a few moments, Damien pulled himself together. "Mind fucking people? That's fucking rad. I'm in."

He ignored the gleam in Zoe's eyes as she scribbled something furiously in a notebook. 

"Let's go then!" Oz said, leading them into the city. 

* * *

As it turns out, hunting people also involved torturing and tearing apart their minds within an inch of their lives. Damien was well acquainted with torturing mortal souls in hell, but hearing their screams and watching Oz feed on it while Zoe collected the sanity in a Tupperware was really an experience. A bonding experience? Maybe. He definitely felt closer to Oz and Zoe that was for sure. 

Maybe he'd never be able to look Oz in the eye after seeing their limitless form. Maybe he was also ignoring the slight arousal he felt at Oz displaying such empty and overbearing power over people. Maybe he was also avoiding Oz. Damien didn't know what he was doing, honestly. 

He was hanging out in the school bathrooms a couple of days later when Oz walked in. They looked around for anyone else, and after finding no one, they locked the door behind them. 

"S'up, noob." Damien said, glancing at him. 

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you." They said, walking up next to Damien. The little phobias peered out of their form, almost nervously. Before Damien could try to talk his way out, Oz was speaking. "I wanted to check you were alright?"

Damien blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You know," Oz rubbed their arm, trying but also not trying to look Damien in the eye, "I dragged you into mine and Zoe's hunting trip because you were being so nosy but I forgot that seeing an eldritch feeding on the fear of tortured mortals can be. Well. A little horrifying." 

"It's fine!" Damien blurted out, "it doesn't bother me. I'm the literal fucking Prince of Hell, why would it bother me?"

Oz saw right through him, of course. "So you haven't been avoiding me for two days?"

Ah. He was caught there. "I'm not doing it on purpose! I just... fuck this. I mean. Fuck." He took a deep breath, before resolving to get his feelings out there or die trying. "I saw how close you and Zoe were and it just. Felt like I couldn't relate to that. Don't get me wrong, watching you as an all-powerful entity of horror was super fucking cool and maybe a little bit of a turn on but that's not the point. The point is that maybe I felt like I had imposed myself and maybe I'm pushing my feelings onto you and maybe I've been trying to work through that." 

Damien paused for breath. When he finally looked back at Oz, they had their head cocked in thought. If Damien didn't know better, he'd say Oz was more shocked than anything. It's hard to tell when someone doesn't have a face. 

Damien was ready to leg it out the bathroom and never show his face in Spooky High ever again until Oz laid a hand on his arm. "You found me showing my horrific powers 'a little bit of a turn on'?" They said, absolutely sounding like they were grinning.

"That's what you caught from all that? That's what you decided to pick up on? You absolute fucking bastard you-" Damien would've kept going through Oz's screech-like laughter, if it wasn't for Oz leaning up towards him. Damien felt the strange physicality of Oz's face, until something that felt like lips formed and pressed against his. Damien froze for a few seconds, before kissing back enthusiastically. His arms circled round Oz's waist, pulling them close, while Oz tilted their head to deepen the kiss. With a small bite to Oz's lips, they pulled apart for air, breathing heavily. 

"I hope I've made my feelings clear." Oz said breathily through their mouth, their rows of teeth forming a grin. God that was so fucking horrifically attractive. 

"I might need a bit more persuasion." Damien said, gazing hotly down at Oz. "Mind making it a bit clearer." Oz laughed in a scratchy voice, and happily complied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a fic and it's monster prom babey! I genuinely adore this game. Stupid sexy characters. Stupid sexy damien. When monster prom reverse comes out and I get to date oz, let me tell you I'm going to go hog wild
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
